Andover Institute for Boys and Girls
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: You're a Gallagher Girl, you're the stepchild no one wants to talk about, and we're the illegitimate child everyone wants dead.
1. Prologue

Welcome to Andover Institute for Boys and Girls. Here at our institute, we only offer the very best for our students.

Our goal is for Your child to survive the real world. Our curriculum is based on the goal to train your child to be able to kill and live in the most desperate situations.

Our schedule primarily runs for 21 hours a day and then a 3 hour resting period. We have occasions when we train for 24 hours a day during our Hell Week.

Hell Week is a week during our first week where we condition our gifted children non stop for an entire week. If they make it through, then the must pass the Cove Op tests with our very skilled professors.

The Cove Op test consists of

Real missions

Non stop practice

Shooting practice

Weaponry and Technique masters

Hand to Hand Combat

Acting Lessons

Pain Endurance

Torture 101

Escape 201

Poison Knowledge

If your gifted child makes it by the end of the tests, then the real training begins. Good Luck to all our children. You will most definitely need it.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1. (Hannah POV)

"Your mission if you chose to accept is to attend an exchange with Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. You will be ordered to behave like a normal spy teenager. You shall not expose your identity to anyone. Understood?" said a shadow.

"Yes, Headmaster." Hannah replied

"Dismissed." Waved the Headmaster.

Hannah bowed and left the room.

-page break-page break-

"Hey guys. Did you get called for the mission about Gallagher?" Hannah asked her team Ashley, Charlotte, Kat, David, Jeff, and Brian

"Yeah. I'm actually intrigued with this assignment." Kat said. Kat was the type of girl who didn't care what the assignment was. As long as she accomplishes it, it didnt matter how she did. But then again the girls in Andover were trained like that. They were trained to survive any circumstance and anything.

"Wow that's a first." David teased. David had a love/hate relationship with Kat. They would tease each other and mess around but deep down they cared as much as someone could at Andover.

"Oh go dive into the Hudson River, Again." Kat snapped back.

"Why don't you leave him alone Kat. He was just messing around." Jeff replied. Jeff was different from others. For one he was Bisexual. Second he always defended people, even when they were the mean ones.

"Oh bite me Jeff, oh wait you did Last Night!" Kat yelled

"Guys! It is not the time to be fighting with each other," Hannah, the leader said.

"You're right. Well how do YOU feel about this assignment Hannah?" Brian asked with a smile on his face. Brian has always been in love with Hannah for as long as he can remember.

"I don't really care honestly. It will be like another mission. We infiltrate, stick around for a little then go for the kill." Hannah said indifferently.

"Well I for one am not going to love this assignment. It's not fair that these Spoiled brats gets everything. No one coming after them every second of their lives, No one trying to kill them for their parents mistakes, and no one to push them till the brink of death." Ashley complained. Ashley never wanted this life. Before she had a perfect life till everything came crashing down. No one likes to admit it but Ashley is their unheard voices from within.

"Too bad Ash. Get over it. They're Gallagher Girls and we're the illegitimate everyone wants dead." Charlotte said casually. Charlotte was like a robot. She didn't care what she was doing or about anything. She was very casual and no one has ever seen her emotions.

"I'm SICK of those words! I know everyone wants us dead, but why us? Why couldn't it be Gallagher or even Blackthorne?" Ashley wailed.

"LOOK! We are Andover spies. We don't complain about our lives. We do as we're told and we stay alive. That is what we are designed to do. We didn't chose this life, nor would we want to but guess what, we got this life. Our parents screwed up and we are paying the price. But that just makes us that much stronger in life. Right now we just have to make the best of it ok?" Hannah said. Hannah was definitely the leader of the group. She could give inspiring speeches on short notice, she was compassionate with her team members, and she was the best out there.

"Fine. I'm going to get ready for the trip. Wanna join me David?" Kat purred.

"Let's go." David winked.

David and Kat were not in a relationship that included hearts, love and romance. No one in the Institute was. There wasn't friendships or romance there, just team members because when everyone is out to get you, you can't trust anyone. Not even the people you think you can trust.


End file.
